Choice of Your Life
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Tidak seharusnya gadis kuat seperti Mikasa menangis hanya karena kehilangan seseorang yang penting baginya, itu menurut Annie. Tapi sekuat apapun seseorang pasti ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dan menangis. Annie ingin Mikasa bisa menentukan pilihan hidupnya setelah kematian Eren. Mikasa x Annie fic, another story from Just Like Moon and Sun fic.


Disclamer: : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shoujo-ai

Another story from Just Like Moon and Sun fic

* * *

**Choice of Your Life**

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang bernama Annie Leonhardt menatap datar ke arah gadis di hadapannya, Mikasa Ackerman. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak insiden kematian salah satu rekan mereka dalam misi untuk menangkap penjahat terkuat bernama Dark. Pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger tewas dalam misi, semuanya mengira Eren tewas karena kalah bertarung dengan Dark.

Tidak, bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Eren tewas karena bunuh diri, tentu saja ia bunuh diri bukan tanpa alasan. Ia bunuh diri karena sang kekasihnya juga bunuh diri dan ingin menyusulnya. Memang Annie, Armin, Jean, Mikasa dan Sasha tampak tidak percaya dengan hubungan Eren dan Rivaille atau Dark yang notabene adalah penjahat. Seharusnya mereka saling membunuh tapi yang terjadi kebalikannya. Dan ketika Dark bunuh diri, Eren pun menyusulnya.

Annie masih bisa mengingat masa-masa ketika Dark bunuh diri lalu disusul dengan Eren. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang karena misi ini telah selesai dan ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan misi sulit seperti ini, tapi meski misi mereka selesai ia tidak merasa bahagia. Ia masih saja merasa hampa, apalagi melihat Mikasa yang selalu saja terdiam dan menangis ketika mengunjungi makam Eren.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, ayo kita pulang." ujar Armin yang berdiri di samping Mikasa.

"Tapi... Aku masih ingin disini..." gumam Mikasa dengan tatapan mata yang hampa.

"Aku tahu kau sangat sedih, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi aku kasihan dengan Eren jika melihatmu seperti ini, ia pasti sedih."

Mikasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin, ia tahu ucapan temannya itu benar. Tapi bolehkah ia egois dan berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi? Ia ingin ada seseorang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa semua hal yang ia alami itu mimpi. Ia ingin saat dirinya membuka mata ada sosok pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya.

Tapi kenyataan itu memang kejam dan Mikasa masih belum sanggup menerima semua hal yang telah terjadi. Kematian Eren membuatnya merasa sangat sedih dan kehilangan tujuan untuk hidup, ia yang dulu rela melakukan apa saja demi Eren.

Tapi sekarang?

Ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena Eren sudah tidak ada disampingnya, Eren telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Armin mengajak Mikasa untuk pulang dan mau tidak mau Mikasa menerima ajakan itu. Saat mereka berdua akan pergi meninggalkan makam, mereka melihat Annie yang mendekat. Sepertinya Annie hendak mengunjungi makam Eren. Mikasa hanya menatap Annie dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung saja pergi tanpa menyapa gadis itu, Armin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan melirik ke arah Annie. Annie tampak tidak peduli dan ingin meninggalkan Armin.

"Annie, tunggu!" panggil Armin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Annie.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang untuk mengunjungi Eren. Kami pamit dulu, Annie."

Armin pergi meninggalkan Annie sendiri dan menyusul Mikasa yang tengah menunggunya, Mikasa seperti terlihat kesal dan begitu Armin menemuinya mereka langsung pergi. Annie tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan mendekati makam Eren. Sekarang ia berada di hadapan nisan itu, ia meletakkan bunga lily putih disana dan menatap nisan itu dalam diam.

"Eren, kau sudah memilih jalanmu. Mikasa tampak tidak rela kau sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya." gumam Annie.

Annie terdiam dan menatap nisan itu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Eren, apalagi dengan semua orang. Baginya manusia di sekitarnya adalah pelengkap kehidupan, bukan keberadaan yang harus ia perhatikan. Annie memang lebih sering menyendiri daripada berkumpul dengan keramaian, ia memilih untuk memperhatikan semuanya daripada ikut terlibat pembicaraan.

"Mikasa selalu saja menangisimu setiap hari." ujar Annie.

Diantara semua teman-temannya, Annie memilih untuk memperhatikan Mikasa. Entah kenapa gadis berambut hitam itu menarik perhatiannya. Mikasa keras kepala jika berurusan tentang Eren, terkadang ia juga kesal melihatnya. Tapi di satu sisi Annie menyadari bahwa Mikasa itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya.

Takut ditinggal sendirian.

Annie memang takut jika ditinggal sendirian, tapi manusia memang dilahirkan seorang diri dan ketika meninggalkan pun akan berakhir sendirian. Mana mungkin seseorang yang paling dekat sekalipun rela bunuh diri demi orang yang telah meninggal. Tapi Annie melihat hal itu di depan matanya sendiri, ia tidak menyangka Eren akan melakukan hal itu.

Ia teringat dengan Marco yang gugur dalam misi untuk menangkap Dark, Marco memang tewas karena dibunuh oleh Dark lalu sekarang Eren tewas dalam misi yang sama hanya dengan cara yang berbeda, melihat kematian kedua temannya itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Karena kau, Mikasa tidak bisa menjadi dirinya lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Annie langsung pergi meninggalkan nisan itu. Ia memang iba dengan Eren yang berakhir seperti ini, tapi ia lebih iba lagi dengan Mikasa yang masih terus menangisi Eren. Melihat gadis berambut hitam itu lemah membuatnya merasa tidak biasa, di matanya Mikasa itu kuat bukanlah sosok yang lemah.

Tapi ada kalanya seseorang yang kuat sekalipun tidak bisa menahan kelemahannya lebih lama lagi, bukan? Mereka juga manusia yang bisa menangis jika sedih.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak hari itu dan Annie tidak melihat Mikasa ada di markas Recon Corps, padahal seharusnya mereka berdua berada dalam satu tim untuk suatu misi. Recon Corps memang tidak pernah sepi, semua anggotanya pasti bertugas untuk melakukan misi bersama. Entah membunuh penjahat atau hanya memastikan keamanan masyarakat kota.

"Sasha, apa kau melihat Mikasa?" tanya Annie.

"Eh? Ah, aku tidak melihatnya. Terakhir kali kulihat dia keluar, tapi entah kemana." jawab Sasha.

Annie meninggalkan Sasha sendirian dan ia memutuskan keluar markas, ia ingin mencari Mikasa. Entah kenapa ia sangat yakin bisa menemukan Mikasa di satu tempat itu, tempat dimana Mikasa selalu menghabiskan waktunya selama ini.

Dan benar saja ia menemukan Mikasa ada di pemakaman Eren, tapi ia merasa aneh melihat Mikasa yang tampak tidur di depan nisan itu. Ia mendekatinya dan melihat Mikasa benar-benar tertidur tepat di depan nisan Eren, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mikasa melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia mendekati Mikasa dan sekarang berada di sebelah gadis itu.

Wajah Mikasa terlihat sedih, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mikasa bisa sampai seperti ini. Angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang dan Annie menatap Mikasa yang tetap saja tertidur disana. Ia melihat bunga mawar merah tepat di depan nisan Eren, mungkin itu bunga dari Mikasa. Annie berjongkok untuk menatap wajah Mikasa, semakin melihatnya lebih dekat ia bisa merasakan raut kesedihan Mikasa.

'Kenapa kau harus seperti ini, Mikasa?' batin Annie.

Ia ingin membangunkan gadis itu tapi di satu sisi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia membuka jasnya dan hendak menyelimuti badan Mikasa yang tidak memakai jas Recon Corps. Tapi karena mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat, Annie mengurungkan niatnya itu dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sampai orang yang datang itu pergi.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Armin, Armin membangunkan Mikasa yang tertidur di depan nisan Eren. Annie hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan, entah apa yang dibicarakan karena tidak terdengar. Tapi ia bisa melihat bahwa Armin dan Mikasa hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, buru-buru Annie pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dari pintu keluar yang lain.

Armin menoleh dan seperti melihat sosok Annie, Armin berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke arah belakang. Mikasa yang sudah berjalan di depan Armin langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah yang Armin lihat, ia penasaran apa yang membuat langkah pemuda berambut pirang itu terhenti.

"Ada apa, Armin?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." jawab Armin dan mereka kembali ke markas.

* * *

Sepertinya sekarang Annie memiliki kebiasaan baru untuk memperhatikan Mikasa, memang tidak terlalu terlihat jika Annie mengawasi gadis itu. Ia melakukannya ketika Mikasa tidak memperhatikannya dan tetap bersikap datar kepada Mikasa. Ia selalu melihat Mikasa datang mengunjungi makam Eren dan terkadang tertidur disana. Entah kenapa langkah kaki Annie selalu mendekati Mikasa dan hanya bisa mengawasinya dalam diam.

Tapi kali ini tidak, ia melihat Mikasa di depan nisan Eren. Ia tahu bahwa Mikasa sedang menangis disana, memang gadis itu adalah gadis yang kuat tapi pertahanannya serasa runtuh ketika membicarakan tentang Eren. Annie mendekati Mikasa dan sekarang ia berada di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada dingin.

Annie terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa, wajar saja jika Mikasa menyadari keberadaannya karena langkah kakinya tentu saja terdengar. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu baik-baik, wajah cantik itu menitikkan air mata.

"Lagi-lagi kau menangis." ujar Annie.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudah kubilang kau tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau terlalu berlebihan jika terus menangis seperti itu."

Mikasa terdiam dan menatap wajah Annie, gadis berambut hitam ini sudah tidak menangis lebih tepatnya sekarang tatapan matanya terkesan tajam. Annie tidak menatap langsung ke arah Mikasa dan memperhatikan nisan Eren yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu bagaikan cahaya untuk Mikasa dan membuat gadis itu bertahan hidup, ketika cahaya itu redup bahkan menghilang sosok Mikasa seolah-olah hampa.

"Kau lihat saja Jean. Saat Jean tahu Marco telah tewas ia memang sedih tapi tidak terus-terusan sedih seperti dirimu." ujar Annie datar.

"Aku dan dia berbeda! Lagipula Marco memang tewas karena mengemban tugasnya, Jean menganggap Marco sebagai sahabatnya dan berusaha membalaskan dendamnya. Kalau Eren... Aku..." ucapan Mikasa terhenti saat ia akan meneruskan kata-katanya.

Annie terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa, ia tahu gadis di hadapannya berusaha untuk menahan kesedihannya. Annie memang tidak mengerti kenapa Mikasa seperti ini tapi ia berusaha untuk mengerti tentang gadis itu. Baginya Mikasa masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna daripada membiarkannya kelabu seperti ini terus.

"Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu sendiri. Kau ingin bisa terus hidup untuk mengenang Eren atau memilih sepertinya yang menyusul kematian." ujar Annie.

"Eh?" Mikasa menoleh ke arah Annie.

"Menurutku Eren melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Ia rela bunuh diri demi Dark, tapi kurasa cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang gila sampai seperti itu. Bahkan kau juga mengalami hal yang sama."

"Annie..."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau mau hidup dengan cara apa. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihatmu bebas dari kesedihan itu."

Mikasa tidak menyangka Annie mengatakan kata-kata itu, ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi ketika gadis mungil itu memeluknya dari belakang. Kenapa Annie sampai memeluknya seperti ini? Apakah gadis mungil itu merasa kasihan dengannya? Atau ada alasan lain?

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau berbagi kesedihan itu dengan Armin atau denganku."

Mikasa melepaskan pelukan Annie dan menatap wajah gadis berambut pirang itu, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah itu memandangnya dengan sendu. Biasanya Annie selalu memasang wajah datar atau wajah terlihat emosi jika sedang marah. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Annie. Mikasa membelai wajah Annie dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Mikasa.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu." jawab Annie langsung.

Mikasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Annie. Seorang Annie memperhatikannya? Bagaimana bisa? Ia tahu gadis berambut pirang ini sering sekali memacu konflik dengannya, dimulai dari berkata hal-hal yang tajam seperti dirinya atau selalu menghalangi langkah Mikasa untuk bertarung dengan Dark dan menyelamatkan Eren.

Mikasa tampak tidak mengerti tapi ia mengerti bahwa Annie serius terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan menunduk. Baru kali ini ia melihat Annie seperti itu, tidak seperti Annie yang biasanya. Ia ingin tertawa melihat reaksi gadis itu tapi ia tidak melakukannya dan memilih untuk membelai rambut Annie.

"Terima kasih kalau kau selalu memperhatikanku." ujar Mikasa dan ia mulai memeluk gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Mi-Mikasa?!" Annie tampak terkejut dan hanya menunduk malu saja, wajahnya memerah dan ia tersenyum tipis.

Mikasa telah mengerti semua kata-kata Annie, ia tahu bahwa ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Memang ia masih menyesal karena orang yang ia cintai telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, tapi sekarang ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa saling berbagi dengannya.

"Aku akan menurutimu, aku memilih untuk melanjutkan hidupku dan menyimpan Eren sebagai kenangan yang bisa kuingat untuk selamanya."

"Begitukah?"

"Sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau bisa lebih sering hadir dalam hidupku."

"Eh?"

Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Annie, ia tersenyum dan membelai rambut gadis itu lalu mencium keningnya lembut. Annie tidak menyangka bahwa Mikasa bisa berubah secepat ini dan membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Annie merasa dirinya aneh sejak mulai memperhatikan Mikasa dan sekarang dirinya lebih aneh lagi karena menyukai tindakan Mikasa yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku masih mencintai Eren." ujar Mikasa.

"Tidak apa. Itu hakmu untuk mencintai siapapun." ujar Annie.

Memang Annie sedikit merasa kecewa, tapi ia tidak peduli selama bisa melihat Mikasa melanjutkan hidupnya dan tidak merasa hampa hanya karena Eren telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Ia tahu Mikasa itu gadis yang kuat dan ia tidak senang melihat gadis itu tampak lemah hanya karena cinta.

Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya juga lemah karena cinta.

Mikasa menatap ke arah nisan Eren dan membelainya, ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Annie tidak tahu apa yang Mikasa pikirkan tapi dengan melihat senyuman Mikasa ia yakin gadis berambut hitam itu telah menetapkan pilihannya.

"Eren, semoga kau berbahagia disana. Dan tolong maafkan keegoisan diriku selama ini. Aku... salah membuatmu seperti ini. Maka dari itu jika aku menemukan seseorang yang berharga untukku, aku akan menjaganya." ujar Mikasa yang menggenggam tangan Annie.

Annie terkejut ketika tangan Mikasa menggenggam tangannya, ia tidak menyangka Mikasa akan melakukan hal ini. Padahal dulu mereka terlihat seperti rival, tapi sekarang jauh berbeda. Apakah perasaan Annie telah sampai pada Mikasa? Entahlah, Annie tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Tidak apa jika ia hanyalah pengganti sementara sosok Eren bagi Mikasa, setidaknya Mikasa akan berada disampingnya.

Cinta itu seiring berjalannya waktu akan timbul, bukan?

"Kalau begitu aku dan Annie pamit dulu, Eren." ujar Mikasa.

Mikasa menatap Annie dan mengajak gadis itu untuk meninggalkan makam Eren, Annie melirik ke arah nisan itu lalu ia kembali melangkah ke depan dan memperhatikan wajah Mikasa. Tidak terlihat lagi raut kesedihan di wajah Mikasa, setidaknya Annie merasa lega sekarang.

"Kau telah menentukan pilihanmu, Mikasa." ujar Annie.

"Iya. Pilihanku untuk maju dan menerima seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku." ujar Mikasa santai.

Annie merasa ucapan itu mengarah padanya, ia melirik ke arah lain dan tidak ingin menatap wajah Mikasa. Tapi ia merasa senang ketika gadis itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa suatu saat Mikasa akan mencintainya seperti ia yang mulai mencintai Mikasa?

Inilah pilihan yang telah mereka putuskan. Biarkan takdir yang berjalan dan membawa langkah mereka. Tidak ada hal yang buruk untuk mencintai seseorang. Mikasa sudah mempelajari hal itu dan ia hanya perlu menerimanya. Pilihan Mikasa untuk melangkah maju dan membiarkan Annie disampingnya adalah pilihan yang ia rasa tepat.

'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi.' batin Mikasa.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya...^^

Akhirnya aku bisa membuat fic Mikasa x Annie, memang yang suka dengan mereka sedikit sekali. Dan yang pernah membaca fic Just Like Moon and Sun milikku mungkin bisa merasakan hints Mikasa x Annie di beberapa chapter, maka dari itu aku mau membuat fic tersendiri untuk pair ini... XD

Sebenarnya tidak membaca fic sebelumnya juga tidak apa karena disini aku juga menulis sedikit penjelasa, kalau misalnya mau baca juga silahkan. #promo terselubung XD

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
